This invention relates to a hinged cover carton. More particularly, this invention relates to a hinged cover carton wherein the hinge is provided with spring biased actuation to both the opened and closed position.
The utilization of cartons manufactured from cut-out blanks is well-known in the art. Such blanks are cut out with specific dimensions and configurations, and with perforated and scored lines such that when folded in the appropriate direction, a desired carton is obtained. These cartons are numerous and varied. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,518 discloses a hinged cover carton formed from a sheet blank, as shown in FIG. 1.
There is a need, however, in the art to provide a hinged carton having some means to automatically open and close the cover of the carton when the cover is near that respective position. Additionally, there is a need to achieve this latter result by utilizing a sheet blank, e.g., without an unduly expensive or bulky mechanism. Examples of analagous prior art in which an article support pops out upon opening of the carton can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,007,113 and 2,647,624. However, these latter patents do not utilize any means to open and close the carton cover when the cover is near these positions.
From the above, it can be seen that hinged cartons known to date do not provide any suitable means for opening and closing the cover of the carton when the cover is near the opened or closed positions. Accordingly, it is believed that the present invention solves the aforementioned problems.